His Angel, Her Saviour
by Kol Mikaelsons Girlx
Summary: Damon, while in the woods moping about Alaric's death and Elena choosing Stefan, he comes across a five year old who is lost, confused and alone, abandoned and lost with nobody, but is being traced by something unknown to anyone in Mystic Falls, Damon decided to keep her as his own and eventually she's the one who gives him reason to keep going.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know if this story will work out or not but I hope you like it. **

**Chapter 1. **

As he drank the rest of the bourbon from the bottle and stared down at the carved writing in the small stone that had been placed out here. It was wrong to be looking at in so many ways, the first being that Alaric Saltzman should still be here, with him, helping him babysit the kids, as he put it but his on and off best friend wasn't here anymore and he missed him so much more than he would ever admit to the other's especially Elena.

Elena, the name rang in his head, Elena Elena it was all he ever thought about, she had made her choice, and that choice was Stefan. So now Damon didn't have anyone who needed him anymore, no one that should care if he left town by himself and never ever set foot in it again but even he knew himself he couldn't do it, and it was all because of Elena. She seen him as a friend and nothing else now, Stefan still said he was his brother and nothing, would ever change that but he loved Elena and why wasn't that enough?

Like always his love had never been enough, not to his father, not to Stefan, not to Katherine and not to Elena. Not one person would care if he had to walk away now because most of the people in Mystic Falls despised him anyway. He sighed getting up dropping the empty bottle and glanced one more at the stone. How he missed Ric. He looked away and then began trudging slowly through the woods, back to the Salvatore's, he wouldn't be staying there anymore there was no need for it and the only other place he could go was Alaric's apartment.

His feet trudged through the mud as he walked, he couldn't even bring himself to run. But something in front of him made him stop in his tracks and he had to do a double take before he realised that what was in front of him was the shivering body of a child, small and fragile. _Why is this little girl out here by themselves? _He wondered to himself. Damon frowned, what was going on? He quickly moved onto his knees beside the small frame and the mass of hair covered the little girl's face.

The little girl moved slightly, her eyes still shut "Mommy" she whimpered causing Damon's frown to deepen and he moved the hair from her face, her pale cheeks slightly rosy from the cold and her eyes were red and puffy from what looked like tears, why was she out here in the first place? Who would leave her out here in the cold and darkness where anyone or anything could get her? Damon wasn't really sure what to do here but against his better judgement he picked the small girl up as if she were a feather and then he ran.

He went straight to the boarding house, which only Stefan was in at this particular moment. He walked in, the bundle in his arms and casually walked past Stefan who was then in front of him with in seconds. He stared at the bundle in his arms with wide eyes and he looked from the girl to Damon who showed no emotion on his face whatsoever.

"What have you done?" Stefan asked.

"I haven't done anything" Damon replied.

"Why do you have a small girl in your arms? what did you do to her?" Stefan demanded obviously jumping to the wrong conclusions "She's just a child"

"I didn't do anything" Damon snapped at his idiot younger brother's "If you must know I found her"

"You found her?" Stefan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Stefan" Damon replied "I found her...in the woods"

"What are you going to do with her?"

Damon wasn't sure how to answer him, what was he going to do with her? He couldn't just send her back out in to the woods with nothing to protect herself. He frowned deeply and stared down at the girl's now pink cheeks.

"Damon" Stefan began.

"I don't know yet Stefan" He replied harshly and went to walk past him.

"Don't hurt her"

"I'm not going to hurt her!" Damon hissed "I might be a monster but I draw the line at harming a small child!"

He stormed away from his brother and walked up the stairs into his room, he lay the girl on the bed and watched her for a minute. What was he going to do? How was he going to do, whatever he was going to do? Why did it always seem to be that he got himself into these kinds of messes but yet he couldn't have left her out there alone and defenseless, not a child even he wasn't that cold and heartless no matter how e portrayed himself to Elena or Stefan or Caroline or Bonnie or anyone else, he wouldn't leave someone as helpless as that, never mind a small child.

* * *

It was hours before the girl woke up, terrified of her surroundings her bright green orbs met Damon's the instant she opened her eyes. She didn't say anything, she just stared at him wide eyed and jumped when he moved towards her.

"It's okay" He nodded "I'm not going to hurt you"

She made a noise and Damon sighed and perched on his knees in front of the bed, and she tried to cower away from him, pulling the blanket up closer to her face, her little heart was racing wildly in her chest and Damon forced a smile.

"I'm Damon" He said.

She didn't reply, her eyes traced over his face as she relaxed and lowered the cover but only slightly.

"Where is my mommy?" She asked finally, her voice soft.

Damon didn't really know how to answer her in all honesty, what was he to tell her? "I don't know"

The little girl thought for a minute before her lips turned to a pout and she looked around the rather large room before looking back to the man known as Damon. But the memories of what had happened to her mother flooded her mind and she let out a little gasp, Damon frowned and sat on the bed next to her, tilting his head to one side.

"My mommy..." She said her green eyes big and wide "She..."

"It's ok" Damon nodded "It's ok"

He wasn't good at this sort of stuff, what was he supposed to do? But when he fully looked at the little girl's face there it was, a small tear tracing it's way down her cheek and Damon felt for her. He rubbed it away with his thumb and she flinched at the touch.

"I'm not going to hurt you" He said staring at her.

She looked back up at him, the green eyes searched his. She didn't look any older than maybe five or six.

"What's your name?" Damon asked.

"Evelyn" She sniffled, her voice small, looking away.

He nodded, finally realising what he should do. He would take care of her...or he would try to anyway...there was nothing better for him to do in this godforsaken town anyway. He had complained to himself a lot lately that there was nothing keeping him here, but now here there was a little angel in disguise come to give him something to do other than obsess over Elena every minute of everyday...now he had something.

"Well Evelyn...would you like to stay here?" He whispered.

Her brows furrowed and she looked at him tilting her head but she didn't answer.

"I can keep you safe" he said.

She blinked, and let out a wheezy cough and her wide eyes looked around everything in the room before looking back to his pale face, he seemed hopeful not like he usually felt. When she looked back at him...she nodded ever so slightly and Damon smiled at her, she was pouting for a minute but then she smiled back but the smile didn't reach her eyes and Damon knew that whatever she'd seen happen had traumatized her.

He wanted to keep her, to protect her from anything that threatened her and he wanted to keep it like that forever. He picked her up softly and took her downstairs, to where Elena was now sitting with Stefan, the two of them turned instantly at his movement to look and Elena's eyes bulged. What was he doing with a child? She wondered to himself.

"Stefan...Elena...this is Evelyn" He smiled bitterly at the pair "She's going to be staying here"

Elena looked to Stefan, who stared at Damon "Are you sure that's a good idea?" He muttered but it was only audible for his brother and girlfriend to hear.

"Yes I do" Damon replied.

He no longer cared for what Stefan thought about his actions or what Elena thought even though it filled him with sadness when she looked at him disappointedly.

"Ok" Stefan replied and he stood up.

He walked over carefully, just a few inches away from the little girl and his brother, Evelyn coward back from him, not sure what to do. She didn't want him to take her away, but when Stefan smiled at her she suddenly felt okay again. She blinked at him and he instantly seemed to be taken with her, much to Damon's dismay.

Elena then moved next to Stefan and stared at the adorable little thing in front of her.

"Evelyn this is Elena" He said "And Stefan"

"Elena" She said back, repeating his words. It was strange how she'd gotten to grips with what was happening so quickly, it wasn't like that of a child her age "Ste..fan" She said more slowly as if it was bothering her.

"What age are you Evelyn?" Stefan asked smiling at the little girl.

"five" She replied.

"Five" Elena said softly "You're only five"

The little girl nodded at Elena who smiled at Stefan for a minute before going back to cooing over the little girl, but Damon could see that Elena was struggling a little being around a human, but knew that she wouldn't hurt this child, mostly because she was a child and Elena still felt everything human...vampirism for the Doppelganger was complicated that way.

Damon wasn't sure what he needed to do next...he'd never looked after a small child before...unless you counted Stefan, he'd watched Stefan from a young age but that was because they'd been playing football and Stefan was maybe a few years older than Evelyn at the time and that was a century ago.

But what he did know was that he was going to keep her safe, no matter what the cost and no matter what he had to do, he would keep her safe...


	2. Chapter 2

**Big thanks to: TheEternalCrow, The-Originals-Rock, Guest Terra Nova-Falling Skies Fan, lovemehatemetilldeathdowepar t and DarkJosey66 for your lovely reviews, to all who followed and favoured my story thank you so much I'm glad you like it so here's chapter 2. **

**After about Chapter 6 or 7 (Yeah I know, a while to go LOL) it will be at least the _12 years later mark to where she's 17 _but that's just how I want the story to go. There's pics up on my profile to what she looks like as a child and what she'll look like when she's a teenager. **

**Anyway...**

**Chapter 2. **

The little girl known as Evelyn, had been with the brother's a few weeks now and had taken the hearts of more than just Damon Salvatore, probably everyone who hung around the boarding house because for the first few day's Damon didn't go anywhere with her, kept her in the house in case she was taken away, but then again he could always compel the authority to believe she was, but of course they were filled with vervain. The first person that she'd met outside Damon, Stean and Elena was Elena's brother, Jeremy and she took to him straight away, demanding his attention but of course everyone who entered the boarding house gave their attention to the adorable little thing.

Damon was sitting with her on the couch as she kicked her legs while reading the book he'd bought her. He watched the five year old carefully and she sensed that he was staring at her and looked up at him, her green eyes staring into his own and she grinned at him before looking back down to the book she was reading. The door shut behind Damon and he turned to look, to see it was Elena, with a bag and nearly rolled his eyes.

She knelt in front of her with a wide smile to which Evelyn looked up at her and tilted her head to the side. Damon knew that Evelyn. "Good morning Evie" She said. Damon had to hide a scowel, so predictable as soon as he started using it everyone started using it. Typical.

"Good morning Elena" She replied with a smile.

"I bought you this" Elena said and pulled round the big bag that she had been holding.

Evelyn only moved slightly, still holding onto the book, Elena pulled out a dress type of shirt from the bag and showed it to her, Evelyn giggled and sat the book on Damon's knee, still opened at the page she was reading and she jumped off the couch. The dress was a flowy white with a little bow at the top, and there was a little black cardigen to go with it. She smiled hugly at Elena and squeezed it to her chest and then her big green eyes looked up to Damon.

"Can I wear it Damy? Please" She asked.

Damon couldn't deny giving her anything, she'd taken over his heart with in days of being around him.

"Of course" He smiled.

She took Elena's hand and the two left the room and Damon waited paitently listening to everything the small girl was telling Elena. Elena had sort of taken over the mother role for the little girl, even while finding it hard she still did it. When Damon noticed that Evelyn was becoming closer with Stefan he half panicked, his brother had taken the love of everyone he loved, so what was to stop his little Evie from falling into that same pattern, but unknown to him the little girl had managed her own thoughts.

No matter who she enjoyed the company of, Damon was her favourite, nobody would come close to him, not in a million years. Elena helped her put the dress on and then fixed her light blondish golden brown hair, which fell straight, she noticed how silky it was against her skin and she smiled. Elena scooped her up and let her rest on her left side, when she walked back into the room, Damon noticed how perfectly Evelyn fit on Elena's side as if she moulded in.

The little girl put her arms out to Damon, who merley smirked at Elena, he took the little girl from Elena and sat her on his knee. Just then Stefan came into the room and smiled at Evelyn, who smiled back shly.

"Hello Evie" Stefan said.

"Hello Stef" She replied, she also had taken up Damon's nick name for his brother.

"Hey Damon, are you going to send her to school?" Elena asked sitting next to him on the couch.

Damon frowned "No" He replied. What was there to teach in school that he couldn't teach her ?

"Why not?" Stefan asked.

"What is there to learn in school that I can't teach her?" Damon said.

"Damy's goin to teach me" She said in a sing song voice.

Damon stood up, still holding onto her.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"Out" He said nodding "We're going a walk aren't we Evie?"

"mmm-hmm" She grinned.

Damon didn't wait to hear the reply he got from Stefan and Elena and walked off, out into the sunshine with Evie in his arms. He'd like to hold her eternity, keep her like she was but he knew she needed to get older. Would she stay with him? How he hoped so.

The two of them walked around the street, people giving them weird glances. Nobody had ever seen Damon Salvatore walk around with a child before but he didn't care, he loved it.

"Can we get ice cream damy?" She said with a large smile.

He smiled back down at her "Of course we can Angel" He said and he picked her up.

How had such a little thing become such a big part in his life when no more than two weeks ago the only woman he was interested in was Elena? Right now he was glad she'd been abandoned, well not in that sense, he was glad that he'd found her when he did because he knew that he needed something like her to keep him going.

* * *

Evelyn and Damon were sitting on the couch again later that night as Stefan sauntered into the room with a box. He knelt in front of Evelyn who smiled at him and Damon eyed him carefully.

"Evie, I have a present for you" Stefan said.

Her eyes gleamed at him when he handed her the box, she opened it with her very small fingers and stared at it.

"What is it?" She asked naivley.

"It's a bracelet, will you wear it for me? It'll keep you safe"

Damon knew instantly, vervain. A little part of him felt jealous that he hadn't thought of it first but at the same time he was glad that his brother had thought of it.

"Yes" She nodded and Stefan ruffled her hair before standing and walking off.

Damon picked the bracelet out of the box and put it around Evelyn's small slender wrist.

"Have you had a good day Evie?" He asked.

She looked up at him and nodded "yes Damy"

He sighed, thinking about something "Do you...want to go to school?"

She stared at him for a moment and then shook her head and moved onto her knees "No..Damy can teach me" She giggled.

"Oh can I now?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"mm-hmm" She smiled, the blush creeping onto her face.

"I don't know if I can teach you, Stefan think's I'm pretty dumb" Damon grinned.

She pouted "Damy's not dumb" She said folding her little arms.

"Is Stefan dumb?"

She giggled "No"

"Yes he is"

"no Damy"

"yes Evie"

She laughed and hugged him and she yawned.

"Are you tired?"

Damon could tell that she was but she shook her head "no"

"Yes you are Evie"

"No Damon" She huffed.

He picked her up in a swift motion and was on his feet, she squirmed in his grasp.

"No Damy! No Damy! No Damy!" She said kicking her feet.

"Bed time" he said holding her still.

She still tried to squirm when he walked into the room that he and Stefan had given her, he sat her on the bed and she scowled up at him.

"If you're tired you need to sleep" he said nodding.

"but I'm not sleepy" She said but her tired eyes told Damon otherwise.

"If you go to sleep now" He said sitting beside her on the bed "I might consider taking you out tomorrow"

She frowned but nodded anyway "Ok"

"Good girl" he said going into the closet and picking out her blue pajamas, that Caroline had given her because she found the little girl so adorble. He handed her them and walked out the room, waiting until she called his name, like she had done for the past two weeks.

But nothing came and Damon peaked into the room to look to see that she was lying on her side on the bed, facing away from him. He listened to her heart beat which was beating normally and her breathing was even, she was changed though which was a good thing. He walked into the room and sighed, why had she become such a big part of his life? Why did he need her to move on?

He pulled the covers over the small frame and stared at her for a long minute before kissing her forehead and walking from the room, quietly pulling the door closed but only enough so that the light could get in because she was scared of the dark, she hadn't told him why yet, probably because it maybe embarressed her.

He walked into his own room and lay on the bed, his eyes closing waiting for the morning to come...


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my sweet Jeebus guy's: nine reviews and all in the space of a few hours, thank you so much and I'm glad you guy's like it. **

**Big Thanks to: Nerw20, The-Orginals-Rock, , Guest, CSIGetteBlue,Terra Nova-Falling Skies Fan, lexi1864, xxRAINBOWunicornsXX and X1Sweetie1X for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter. **

**one word: REBEKAH. **

**Here's chapter 3. **

**Chapter 3. **

Evelyn was sitting on the stool in the kitchen, her little belly rumbling telling Damon that she was hunrgy. He smiled as he cooked the toast and eggs for her, she kicked her feet, it seemed to be her trademark because her feet didn't reach the ground and she was so small. She hummed quietly to herself, the noise was like a birds chirping, something Damon would never get used to but knew that he liked it anyway. She fiddled with the bracelet arond her wrist and then clasped her small fingers together, looking over at Damon's back.

He turned and put the eggs on the plate next to the toast and sat them down in front of her, she picked up the rather large fork as Damon watched her eat with amusement.

"Damy?" She asked.

"Yes Evie?"

"You're my best friend" She said still kicking her legs.

"Oh" he said with a smile "You're my best friend too"

She beamed over at him and then began eating her breakfast, it was all she seemed to eat in the mornings and Damon wasn't really sure why she didn't want cereal like any other child.

"What are we going to do today Evie?" he asked.

She shrugged her little cheeks going pink as she continued eating. Today was his and Evie's day, nobody to ruin it or even think about ruining it but tomorrow...tomorrow he'd stupidly agreed to let Elena, Bonnie and Caroline take her out. He wasn't sure why...was it because he still had feelings for Elena? He didn't think so of course those emotions were still there but she didn't really have a spell over him anymore.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Uh..." She said sticking her tongue out, which was her way of showing everyone she was thinking "Ummm.."

"Do you...want to go to the...park?"

"I don't like parks" she said with a frown.

He frowned in return "Uh...do you want to watch a movie?"

She thought about it for a minute and then nodded "mmm-hmm"

"What movie?"

She scratched her head and pouted "I don' know Damy"

"I'm sure you'll think of something" Damon smiled at her.

She smiled back and then began finishing off her breakfast and before he knew it the little girl was bobbing her way out of the kitchen so fast that he barley even noticed her go, he shook himself and got up, following her out the kitchen into the living room. She managed to get herself up onto the couch and he sat beside her.

"Where's Stefan?" She asked.

"Elena's house"

"I thought 'Lena stayed here" She said looking up at him.

Damon shrugged and then whispered "This is our house"

She giggled and looked around, twiddling her finger's together and began kicking her feet, Damon wasn't really sure why she did this, he just knew that this is what she did. He wasn't really sure what to do now...there wasn't anything ever fun happening in Mystic Falls...well...not recently anyway and he'd promised himself that Evelyn would be kept out of anything involving other vampire's.

But as if thinking to soon an english voice erupted his ears and he turned his head, seeing the psycho-blonde that he'd once slept with...why? probably to get at Elena not that it worked very much.

"Well aren't you a little cutie" She said and moved towards the couch.

Damon was on his feet, blocking Evelyn from view and Rebekah pouted.

"Don't be such a buzz kill Damon, I'm not going to hurt the little thing"

He didn't say anything, just stared at Rebekah.  
"Hello Sweetheart" She said and Damon looked down when he felt something grasp his leg.

"Hello" His little Evie said.

"I'm Rebekah, a friend of Damon's"

"Evelyn" She replied.

Rebekah then looked to Damon who had narrowed his eyes at her.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"To find my brother" She said.

"Which one?"

"Klaus"

"As far as we know-"

"He isn't" Rebekah interuppted "I know he isn't because a while bakc he saved Caroline...remember?"

Damon stared at her and then lifted up Evie, holding her securly against him, as if hiding her from Rebekah.

"Well I haven't seen him" Damon said with a frown "Why would he have been here?"

"To see your arse of a brother"

"Arse" Evelyn whispered into Damon's ear, trying to copy Rebekah's accent. Damon had to compose himself before he erupted into fits of laughter and stared at Rebekah who was looking at him oddly.

"Well Stefan isn't here you see" Damon said "And besides...I don't want you here so you can leave"

She pursed her lips "Why do you have a little girl Damon?" She whispered only audible enough for Damon to hear "Are you going to kill her?"

If it weren't for the fact that Damon was holding onto Evelyn he would've ran at the stupid blonde. He made a face at her and she smirked "Goodbye...for now"

And with that she was gone, Damon didn't want to put down Evelyn and she pulled back to look at his face "Is she your girlfriend?"

Damon almost choked "What?"

"She's very pretty"

"Not my type" he smirked.

"What...does that mean?" She asked pouting.

The five year old was a lot cleverer than anyone gave her credit for. "Nothing"

She planted a small kiss on his cheek, which made his cheek tingle slightly. This little girl was bringing out the one part in him that he had never really planned on showing. _Humanity. _He smiled when she sat back down on the couch and he left the room to call Stefan, he stayed close enough to make sure his angel was okay.

"Hello?" Stefan's voice asked.

"One word" Damon said "Rebekah"

He hung up and put the phone in his pocket and went back out into the living room and sat down beside Evelyn.

"Can I ask you something Evie?" He asked looking down at her.

She then looked up at him, her green eyes big and she nodded "Yes Damy"

"What happened to your mom?" He asked.

She pouted and looked away, in a slight huff, folding her little arms together, her legs stopped kicking and she sat completly still, not answering him.

"Evie"

"She left me" She said in a hard tone, something that Damon didn't really like to hear coming from the little girl's mouth. But then he seen her lip tremble and he instantly regretted asking her anything "Are you going to leave me?"

He stared down at her almost in shock and shook his head, seeing a small tear roll down her pale cheek. "No, no, no, no" he said and he lifted her so she was on his knee and he hugged her close to him "No I won't leave you"

"Okay" She sniffled.

"As long as you don't leave me" he said.

She looked up at him and he smiled down at her "I won't leave you Damy" she said "I'll stay with you forever and ever"

He smiled and the way she said it made him feel, for the first time...in a long time, happy.

* * *

Evelyn had picked out a film that even she didn't know what it was about, something to do with a princess and she didn't seem to like it very much, but after a while her small frame had gone completly relaxed and Damon looked down at her, his sweet little thing had fallen asleep next to him, so he picked her up and sauntered through to her bedroom, plaing her on the bed and wrapping the covers around her.

What was this little girl doing to him? He'd began to express how much he cared but his job was to protect her and keep her safe from anything in her way but he couldn't help but imagine what she would be like when she was older...a little rebelious teenager who would still be and always would be his little Angel. He knew now that he'd been wrapped around her finger and she looked to him for the support she needed and the worst of it was that he didn't seem to mind and it didn't bother him at all, which also made him wonder if he would be the same when she was older...or would those emotions evolve into something more?

He had to shake himself from his thoughts and he cussed at himself before leaving the room. He went into his own room and lay down on the bed, closing his eyes for a minute and when he opened them again he looked to the clock, past midnight and he heard the shuffling of feet. He knew instantly it was Evie and he got up and went to the door listening to what she was doing.

He heard her hesistate slightly before he opened the door and peaked out, seeing her eyes shut, he frowned was she scared or was she sleep walking? She opened her eyes though and moved towards where the bathroom was. He smirked slightly when he saw her hair sticking up on it's ends as she entered the bathroom and after a minute he heard the toilet flush and the tap water running.

She came back out a minute later and almost jumped out of her skin when she seen him standing, her eyes wide with fear which made Damon instantly feel bad. "Sorry" he said quickly and moved fully from the room. Her bottom lip stuck out as if she were going to cry and he scooped her up into his arms. "It's ok" he hushed her "I've got you"

He turned back and went into his own room and shut the door, moving over to the bed. He sat on the bed and moved so he was laying back against the headrest and he hushed her to sleep again. When he knew she was asleep he turned the light off and got back into bed.

His eyes drifted and he closed them over, listening to the small but fast heartbeat of the little girl lying asleep next to him. Her words from earlier on in the day krept into his mind and a smile touched his lips. _"I won't leave you Damy" She said "I'll stay with you forever and ever" _He opened his eyes for a minute and looked over at the small child lying next to him and he leaned down, pecking her forehead.

He lay back, how he hoped that she meant it, and that she would stay with him forever and ever because right now he would wait. He would wait forever and ever, if that's what it took. Eventually he fell into a peaceful sleep...the darkness consuming him as he did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guy's you really are making my day, when I gt up I've got all these email's telling me that you've reviewd, followed or favoured my story! Thank you! I love you guy's. **

** The-Originals-Rock: yep I know...I have this sort of idea for chapter five but I'm not gonna let anything slip so you'll have to wait and it's not going to end very well for anyone especially poor Damon. **

**Lilsis123(Guest: Yep...they probably will be best friends but something more too because I don't really like Delena but I do like Elena though LOL. **

**Thanks: xxRAINBOWunicornsXX, nikki (Guest) and CSIGetteBlue for your reviews. **

**Chapter 4.**

Evelyn gripped onto Elena's hand tightly, as she walked around the stores with Elena, Caroline and Bonnie, she looked around at the people and noticed how uncomfertable Elena looked and put her arms up. Elena grinned and picked the little girl up and let her rest on her side.

"What do you want to get?" Caroline asked beaming at the little girl.

"I want to get something for Damy" She said with a smile.

"Awwww" The girls cooed.

They walked into a shop, Evelyn not sure what it was wriggled from Elena's grip because she'd spotted something on a shelf. She quickly ran over to it and picked it up.

"What's that Evie?" Elena asked.

Evelyn turned to show Elena the silver chain that she'd spotted, Elena grinned at the girl and nodded.

"That's what you want to get him?" Bonnie asked.

"mmm-hmmm" She nodded.

"okay then" Elena said and the four girls walked over to the check out, Elena payed for the chain and they walked out of the shop, Caroline now holding the little girl.

"How long do we have left?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie looked to her watch "Half an hour"

"Aww that sucks"

Evelyn didn't pay attention to the girls just looke at the passers by, but one person stood out from the rest. His blondish tousled hair and blue eyes atred back at her. "Who's he?" She asked and pointed. The girls looked to see that she was pointing at nothing.

"There's no one there Evie" Elena said.

Evelyn pouted and shook her head, her long hair swaying as she did so.

"We better get you something to eat" Bonnie said.

"What do you want to eat Evie?" Caroline asked.

"Burger" She said with a smile.

They all went to the burger stand and spent the last half an hour with the little girl before taking her back home to Damon.

* * *

Evelyn skipped into the house and beamed, Elena behind her, the little girl clung to the box that contained the chain she'd bought for Damon. Elena smiled as she came face to face with Stefan who smiled back at her.

"How was your day?" Stefan asked as he quickly pecked Elena.

"It was good...awh Stefan she's just so cute!" Elena cooed as the little girl skipped out of view.

"Damon's in his room Evie" Stefan called.

"Thank you Stef" She called back, he smiled and shook his head.

The little girl climbed the stairs and made her way quickly to Damon's room, she went in and seen him lying on the bed, she didn't know if he was asleep or not but she climbed up onto the bed, still holidng onto the box tightly. As she stared at his face and titled her head. She leaned in when he didn't open his eyes and stared more closely to his face and she noticed the smile spread across his lips and he opened an eye to glance at her.

"Well hello there little lady" He said in a strange accent.

She giggled as he sat up and rest his head against the headboard.

"I got you somethin'" She said.

"You got me something?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

She nodded, her hair bobbing as she did so and she handed him the box. He slowly opened it and stared at the silver chain, the last present he'd been given was his daylight ring from Katherine, he rolled his eyes at the thought and pulled the chain from the box and placed the box on his lap.

His little Evie beamed up at him as he put it round his neck, just a plain silver chain and somehow it was everything to him.

"Do you like it Damy?" She asked her little cheeks going pink.

"I don't like it" he said shaking his head.

The smile fell from her face and Damon laughed.

"I don't like it because I love it" He said and the smile reappeared.

She hugged him and his hands carefully went to her belly and he began tickling her.

Between laughing she told him to stop and when she began coughing he stopped and picked her up, sitting her on his knees. "Did you hace a good day?"

"Mmm-hmmm" She said "We went around the shops"

"What did you get?" he asked.

"That" She said touching the chain.

"Just that?" He asked.

She nodded and showed her teeth "Yes Damy, I didn't want anythin"

"Why not?"

She sighed and gave a shrug leaning her small head against his chest and she yawned. "I luv you Damy"

He didn't know how to reply, it had been a very long time since he'd heard someone say that to him and when she looked up at him and he smiled at her "I love you too" Her little lips which were going to move into a frown turned into a huge grin and she cuddled her again.

"What do you want for dinner?" he asked grinning slightly.

"Not hungy" she said yawning again.

"Are you tired?" He asked in disbelief.

"mmm-hmm" She muttered

"It's only five Evie" He smiled.

She didn't respond and he laughed and placed her on the bed, as she slept sondly and he touched the chain around his neck and smiled down at her. He got up and went out the room for a minute into her own room, because he knew she wouldn't sleep for long so he put her little pajamas on her bed and went back into her his room and sat down on the bed, picking up the book he'd been reading before pretending he was asleep.

The little girl that had become his world in over the space of two weeks had completley surprised him today, never did he suspect that she'd give him anything, just being near him was giving him what he needed, when he looked down at her he smiled, and he realised just how soft he'd become. He sighed slightly, no more than a month ago Elena had become a vampire, and struggling to deal with it.

He'd helped through a lot of stuff over the past month until she finally told him, it was always going to be Stefan and some part of him had died and left with all the hopes he'd had of the two ever being together but then this little thing had come into his life, completly accidentally and took over, everything he had and he was wrapped around her little finger.

Never once did Damon ever think that he'd love anyone as much as Katherine, but then there was Elena..and then he'd fallen in love with her...but she'd been the same as Katherine, she'd chose Stefan...and now there was Evie, who he was glad had come into his life because he'd been in a very big loop that he couldn't quite get out of and now...he wasn't in it anymore, he was happy, even though he tried to hide it from Stefan and everyone else.

The little girl stirred as she slept and rolled over onto her side and a small smile traced her lips, he brushed the hair from her face and stroked her pale cheek. She shuddered slightly at his touch and snuggled more under the cover before letting out a light breath.

Damon then continued to read his book, waiting on her waking up...


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you: The-Originals-Rock, Guest and Guest 2 for your reviews. **

**The-Originals-Rock: You'll find out in this chapter who the man was at the mall :) **

**Guest (2): you'll just have to wait and see how it goes :) I know what's gonna happen but you don't so...in this chapter something strange happens...  
Next chapter is "12 years later" **

**Chapter 5.**

He watched threw the Salvatore boarding house window as Damon carried the little girl around, the little girl who had escaped his clutches and he was determined to get her back, he'd been tracking her for three weeks and finally he'd found her, and he wasn't about to give up on getting her now, but he knew that Damon Salvatore, when attached to someone put up a fight to keep them, and he'd become attached to this little brat. He narrowed his eyes slightly and watched carefully analyzing there every move. He needed to get her, for the vampire, he needed to his life depended on it. He'd get her...if not today then tomorrow but he'd get her.

Damon sat Evie down on the couch and she began kicking her boots swinging her little feet together, she stared a head of herself impassively as Damon sauntered around the room, picking things up. He'd noticed that Evie had just liked books and not dolls, she never ever asked for a doll and neither he nor Stefan ever questioned it. He looked down at her as he picked the last book up and then handed it to her and she smiled up at him taking the book and opening it.

As he watched her for a minute, he finally managed to make his feet move and he sauntered into the kitchen to get the drink that she'd asked for five minutes before. He went back out and sat it on the table in front of her, but even though she didn't pay attention to what Damon was doing she smiled.

"Thank you Damy" She said, her voice low and sweet.

"You're welcome Evie" he replied and ruffled her hair.

His phone began ringing and he took into the next room, answering it.

"Hello Brother" he said.

"Damon" Stefan's voice said, panic in it.

"What?"

"Bonnie...told me there was something here"

"Where?"

"Near the boarding house...I don't know what" Stefan said.

"Does Witchy know?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow.

"No...but she knows one thing" Stefan said and his voice went that quite that a human wouldn't be able to hear it "Whatever it is...it's after Evie"

Damon scowled "Well Evie's just fine" He said and he went into the living room "She's right he-" but he stopped himself because she wasn't sitting in the living room anymore.

"Damon?" Stefan asked his voice raising slightly.

"Evie?" Damon asked in response.

No answer and he listened carefully, not a heartbeat, not breathing, absolutely nothing.

"Evie?" he asked again.

"Damon what's wrong?" It wasn't Stefan anymore it was Elena.

Damon didn't know how to respond, so he didn't and he stared at the couch in front of him. Where had she gone? The panic then began to set in and he rushed around the house, after hanging up the phone. He then stopped in the living room again and moved forward, something crushing under his feet, he looked down to see the silver bracelet that Stefan had given her.

"EVIE?!" He roared.

He listened and eventually heard movement, but it wasn't from inside the house and he rushed to the window seeing a figure move away from the house. He growled and ran outside and rushed towards it, following it. He stopped when he saw the figure stop just a few yards away from him, it was then that he seen the long hair and he was about to rush forward but something stopped him.

"Stay here" Stefan's voice said.

"He has Evie-" Damon began but Stefan hushed him.

Just then a figure came into view, there she stood and if not for the hair, the Salvatore's would've sworn it was Elena.

"You got her" She said and put her hands out.

"Yes, Ma'am" he said and he handed her the bundle.

"Good boy"

"Katherine" Damon growled.

And before thinking about it he rushed forward, but as if she knew he was coming she moved.

"Uh-uh" she scolded him and held the little girl up, Evie seemed to be asleep. "I'll kill her Damon"

"You wouldn't kill a child" Stefan said coming out and stood next to his brother.

"Oh really?" She asked with a smirk.

She moved her hand as if going towards the girl's neck and she vamped out and went to attack before Damon cried out begging her not to.

"It's good to hear you beg Damon" She said folding her arms.

"Give me her" Damon said.

"No"

"Why?" Stefan asked "What do you want with her?"

"Me? nothing personally, but I just like to cause you both pain and misery so...here we are"

"Katherine" Stefan warned.

"Stefan" She scolded back "You think you're going to be able to bring up a little girl? are you joking?"

"And you are?" Damon spat.

"Who, me? Haha, no" She said and shook her head "but I know two parents who are more than capable and you will never find them"

"Give her back" Damon said.

"Sorry Damy" She said with a pout "Can't do that"

"Please" Stefan tried.

She almost, almost looked a little sad but whatever emotion she was about to show, she hid it again. "No, take one last look at the pretty little thing Damon because...it's bye bye for her now"

"NO!" A voice roared and suddenly Katherine no longer had a hold of Evie.

But Caroline did and she was over next to Damon within seconds.

"Caroline"

"Katherine" She spat back.

Caroline's hatred for the doppelgänger vampire was more than she could ever imagine.

"Give her to me now" Katherine demanded.

"No" Caroline said.

"I'll rip you apart Caroline and we both know it"

"Why do you want her?" Stefan asked.

Katherine didn't answer "Why do you want her!" Damon snapped.

"None of your business!" She growled back.

"Find something else to take away" Stefan said "Evie has nothing to do with you?"

"Oh really?" Katherine asked.

"Really" Caroline snapped, usually the blonde vampire was never as frontal as what she was being now.

"Give her to me" Katherine said and she rushed forward.

Caroline moved quickly and wasn't anywhere near Damon or Stefan anymore which caused Damon to worry.

"You better tell us what you're upto!" Damon said.

"Or what?" Katherine asked.

Damon just smiled and before anything else happened, he had her pinned beneath him.

"You don't take what's mine!" he growled.

Katherine merely smirked and threw him off her, got up and brushed herself off. "You're into little girl's now? Wow I didn't think you would sink as low as that...I mean just because you couldn't have me or Elena? That's low Damon"

"Shut up" he hissed.

She smiled and then there was something hard hit the back of her and she fell forward, revealing her doppelgänger Elena. Katherine got back up within seconds and turned towards Elena.

"Look who finally made it to the party" Katherine cooed sarcastically "too bad you've missed most of the fun"

"Why are you here?" Elena asked.

"None of your business"

Elena rushed forward but Katherine was quicker and she moved out of the way.

"I want the girl" she said folding her arms.

"Well you're not getting her" Damon said.

"I'll find her, I'll take her and her death will be the most painful thing you could ever imagine"

"You're not as cruel as that" Elena said.

"No? Then give her to me and it'll be easier"

"No" Damon said.

"Then when I find her I'll kill her" She said and she vanished.

Damon growled and kicked a tree branch and then Caroline was standing in front of them.  
"I didn't really leave" she said with a smile and walked forward, holding out Evie to Damon who took her.

The thought of losing the little thing almost broke him and they watched around as the walked back to the house.

* * *

A little while later and Evie was awake again, and was upset that her bracelet had been broken, Damon had to double check her just to make sure she was okay, but now he couldn't let her out of his site, not until he'd gotten rid of Katherine. Stefan was sitting with Evie at the moment, reading her a book to make her tired.

Elena and Caroline were watching by the window to make sure nobody came near the house and Damon was standing in the kitchen, why had the thought of losing that little girl almost killed him? Because it had he shut his eyes, the very thought of losing the little bundle of joy in anyway would've made his dead heart break.

That's when he realised, and he almost let out a groan at the thought. He'd fallen in love with the five year old girl, he loved her. How was that even possible? He tried to think of it as a fatherly love...but no it was there, that feeling that he'd had for Elena...for Katherine was now for Evie, his little angel the very person who brightened up his day and she was a five year old.

This didn't really amuse him in anyway possible but would she wait for him? Would she stay? Would she be the one to be with him forever? He cussed himself at the very thoughts cursing through his mind and he sighed, heading back out into the living room where the four of them were, he stared at her as she sat with Stefan, oh dear...he had himself caught in the middle of a thing that wasn't going to be very good.

He sat across from the two of them on the other couch and watched her carefully and he smiled. The question's that were flooding his mind had been answered as soon as her eyes had landed on him.

Yes, he would wait, he would wait for her.


End file.
